Merciful Power
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: After Avengers 1. Loki escapes from Asgard and lands in Red Lake Falls, an abandoned town where the closet person nearby is a woman who has lived alone for 8 years and owns a powerful jewel and some secrets of her own. Will they join forces to take down Thanos, or will they fight each other and never find love?
1. Chapter 1

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

* * *

Loki

I trudged through an abandoned town, fresh out of Asgard prison. Thor wasn't happy, but at least he didn't figure out where I went. I looked around, but the town was empty, not a person or animal for that matter in sight. Like everyone left and never came back. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me. I spun around expecting to see Thor or one of those Avengers that helped him apparently stop me from invaded Midgard. I don't remember it, but Thor wouldn't listen as usual so I was thrown in prison. But instead there was a young woman, scarred and battered, dragging along a red wagon full of bags. A shotgun was slung over her shoulders, and when she saw me she frowned. She stopped directly in front of me and stared with hazel eyes edged with blue and green. She looked so angry, I thought she was going to shoot me when she said in a raspy voice, "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for outsiders. Especially unarmed ones."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean not safe? There's no one..." **BANG!** The woman had taken her gun and shot at something. I spun around to see a twisted looking creature fall to the ground dead.

"Go home. They're not after you. If you leave now and don't come back, they'll never come after you." The woman brushed past me, dragging her wagon behind and started to quickly walk away. As she brushed past me, I had saw a flash of purple from under her dusty green jacket. I walked up to the creature. It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Then I looked at the woman, her brown hair in a swinging ponytail. She clearly wasn't going to stop and chat again, so I took a breath, and started to follow her for the next 15 minutes until we came up to a cluster of trees in the middle of nowhere. She came to a road leading in and turned there. I followed and stopped. Right at my face was the woman's gun and she said, "Why the hell did you follow me?"

Me

I held my gun to the man's face. Why did he follow me? Clearly he saw me shoot the alien and clearly heard me telling him to go home? Did he have short term memory loss or something? 8 years of being alone and the first person I meet is a stubborn one. Great. I looked up to see the sky darkening and I sighed. I can deal with it in the morning. I lowered my gun and looked at the confused man. "Do you want to live?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and I sighed again. I grabbed the wagon handle and said, "Then you can spend the night with me. Tomorrow you're going home."

I turned away when he grabbed my wrist. I turned sharply ready slap him or make a snarky comment when he said, "I can't go home. My family thinks I'm evil. Please."

I growled. I'm sensitive on the subject of family, but he doesn't know what I've been through. Not that he needs to know, but some company would be nice, I guess. "Fine," I said, slipping out of his grasp and walking in the garage. "You can stay with me for as long as you like. But it won't be easy." He shrugged and said, "Can't be worse than at home. I think I'll manage."

I opened the door and took off my combat boots near the door. The man followed my lead and looked around in awe as I put the grocery's I stole from the store. With everyone gone, I didn't need to worry about money. The man took the bag I left in the wagon. "What's in here?"

I looked over as I put away the last of the food. "Stuff to repair my glasses."

"Huh?" I walked over to the table near him and picked up a pair of purple glasses. "My glasses broke yesterday, so I need things do repair them. Except I don't know how."

"I can do it." He blurted. I crossed my arms. Then he said, "In fact I can make them better than they are now. What do you say errrr."

I normally don't give my name to strangers, but if he was gonna live in my house for awhile he's gonna have to call me something. I held out my hand. "My name is Mercedes. And yours?"

He hesitated before he shook. "Loki."

* * *

Well? Good idea. Tell me in the comments below! Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Loki

I woke up in a light blue room and panicked, thinking I was found, when the events of yesterday came back to me. I got out of the comfy bed and looked around the room. There was not much to see here, so I went out and looked at the other 2 doors, dark blue and light purple. I started to the dark blue, when I heard a loud **CRASH!** from downstairs. I ran down the carpeted stairs to the room she called the sewing room. The door was shut to show a long chart with names and dates on it. I stopped and looked closer to see Mercedes' name on there along with others.

As I studied the names, (Abby, Courtney, and Ashlyn were the most mentioned along with her.) when I heard a loud wail from the other side of the door. I opened and went out the door and down the short hallway to the dining room, where Mercedes near the table on the ground sobbing. Next to her was an empty plate, cracked in half. I went over and knelt beside her. "Mercedes..." She looked up and stared in front of her. "I'm fine." She croaked, though it was clear she wasn't. I waved a hand in front of her but she didn't react. "Mercedes, I just waved my hand in front of you. Are you blind?"

Her hand felt around until she felt my stomach. Then she jabbed, hard into my stomach. "I said I'm fine." She growled as I bent over in pain. "It's just sometimes I get a jab of pain in my chest and my vision blurs. It goes away but it hurts so much that I have to sit down. There you happy?" She shifted to sit with her knees to her chest and wiped her tears away. I sat next to her and she took quick shallow breaths. As her breathing evened out, she blinked rapidly and grabbed the broken plate, standing up slowly. I got up as she threw away the plate and brushed past me into the hallway I came from. I heard a door open and shut, and I was left to wonder what happened to her to make her that placid. Then I noticed her glasses still sitting on the table along with the things she got yesterday to try and fix them. Seeing that she didn't really want to me to stay, I sat down and got to work.

Me

I shut myself in the bathroom and quietly groaned. I just had to get a pain attack and of course Loki had to come in and see it. Of course I knew who he really was thanks to the news and the internet. How he escaped from Asgard is beyond me. Even though the world hates him, I have different views in life and I doubt anyone's gonna come and get him anytime soon, so I let him stay. I combed through my long brown hair thinking, "I need to cut my hair." The last time I got it cut was 8 years ago, mainly because I don't really trust myself with scissors and that I don't have any. Sighing, I grabbed a ponytail and put my hair up. I studied myself. I grew a few inches taller, and other than an old scar across my face, I still looked the same 8 years ago. I blinked and suddenly I was looking at a 14 year old girl, scar less and carefree. I blinked again and she was gone, forever and never to be seen again. That girl was dead and has been for a long time. Best not to think about her at all. When I was satisfied with my hair, I grabbed my thin chain with a violet stone and went back to the dining room to find Loki working on my broken glasses.

He worked silently and diligently, having not heard me come back. I sat next to him and said, "You do know that I know what you did in New York right?"

He stopped and stared at me, fear showing in his eyes. "I guess not." I said as I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I grabbed a red plastic cup, Loki finally said, "Are you going to turn me in?" As I filled the cup at the sink I shrugged. I knew that even if I did manage to get a hold of the government they would never come to this place. Since aliens attack on a daily basis, they wouldn't come even if I promised money along with him. "No, I won't turn you in." What I don't say is that I want, I need the companionship. That I've been alone for years and I'm considering suicide. That I've never been to high school and my friends have left me. I sat back down and took a small sip when he handed me my glasses. "Here. How's this?" I put them on my face as he got up and went to the living room to explore. They fitted perfectly and suddenly the world came into focus. Finally I could see more than five feet in front of me. Suddenly, I heard Loki ask, "Mercedes, what's Charlotte's Web?"

I went to the living room to see Loki staring at a VCR tape case. I took the case, and said, "A really old movie. You want to watch it?" He nodded and sat on the couch. I popped the tape in and sat next to him, grabbing the remote. Then I turned on the TV and went to the VCR channel. Together we watched Charlotte's Web, shifting closer to each other, until we ended up snuggling next to each other as we watched the fun filled animated movie. When the scene where Charlotte dies, I cried and I felt Loki shaking a little in sadness. I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the final minutes. When it was done, he whispered in my ear, "Do you have any other good movies?"

* * *

So? How was this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Laters!


End file.
